


Lust, Love and Obsession

by Greenknife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Crossdressing Kink, Emperor is Prompto's good daddy, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Lingerie, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Deserves Better, M/M, Nurse Uniform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Prompto Argentum, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Ravus is Prompto's babysitter, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, playboy Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: Well, I am back with another top!Noctis and bottom!Prompto plot that has been inside my head for quite sometime and it is potentially ends up Noctis being the omen!Noctis again, SURPRISE! I just really love to write Noctis with a dark personality, like how he is in the Omen Trailer. This supposed short fic is already at 10K++ words and the story continues to progress. So, I have decided to split the content into 3 chapters, I just want to post something for this fandom since I missed the Promptis week and most probably not going to write anything for Kinktober. Anyway, I have this for you if you are a fan of Noctis x Prompto.So the three parts of this story are:Chapter 1: At the Age of 18Chapter 2: At the Age of 19Chapter 3: At the Age of 20Happy Reading!





	1. At the Age of 18

**Author's Note:**

> "Emperor Iedolas... -and Prompto! What a wonderful suit you are wearing today!" Chancellor Ardyn exclaims.
> 
> "Thank you Chancellor, my father would like you to send this to the Kingdom of Lucis, please." The Sunshine of Niflheim gives a gentle smile. When the Chancellor collects the sealed envelop, the Emperor starts coughing uncontrollably, and the blond turns back to look at his father with deep concerns. The old man is too stubborn and refuse to listen to him despite his son insisted him to rest. 
> 
> "Ardyn Izunia will always be at your service, Your Highness." 
> 
> "Thank you, Chancellor. Ravus, could you please-" But Ardyn quickly shushes him by pressing an index finger on his lips. 
> 
> "I thank you for your kindness but believe me, High Commander should stay in Gralea to protect you and the Emperor while I am away. It will only be a short trip to Insomnia, I will be back by evening and will see you at dinner, Prompto." 
> 
> "Oh...well, since you insisted. Thank you for your concern, Chancellor."
> 
> "Ardyn, for Prompto...this peace treaty is...very important. You must...make sure this...is a success." 
> 
> "Yes, Your Majesty and you have my word, this peace treaty will definitely be accomplished."
> 
> As Prompto obeys his father's order to follow Chancellor Ardyn to Gralea's immigration check point, where he will be seeing the Chancellor of Niflheim and an army of Imperial soldiers to depart to the Kingdom of Lucis. The Emperor of Niflheim makes a request from the High Commander-cum-Prince Prompto's bodyguard.
> 
> "Ravus, I ask...for nothing more...please... Take care of Prompto..."
> 
> "Yes, Your Majesty."

The Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim want to end the lifelong endless war.

They have grown exhausted after being constantly at war for almost 20 years. Lets’ be honest here, they are never responsible for starting the first war. The history books have no records, why makes their ancestors hated each other and the reason or trigger of The Great First War is still unknown till date.

Both the King and the Emperor only take over their respective thrones after their fathers passed away. Their thrones _come_ with all the meaningless wars which they have absolutely no reasons to send their people to die for.

It is the Emperor who makes the first move, much to the King’s surprise, the Empire sends their Chancellor to visit the crown city of Insomnia, to propose a peace treaty between both nations. The Emperor even _apologises_ that he is unable to travel due to his bad health and the Niflheim Prince’s coming of age ceremony to prepare for.

The Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia is a questionable gentleman, it is difficult to believe that the man standing in front of the King is the same person as the Emperor’s letter introduces. King Regis can see that this man is the man of actual power in the Empire but he has an odd familiar aura despite being meeting each other for the first time. The biggest surprise however, is an invitation card to the grand ceremony and the celebration ball is attached along with Emperor Iedolas’s apology letter.

Apparently Nilfheim Prince’s birthday is the most celebrated special day in the Empire.

No one outside Gralea, the capital of the Empire, has ever seen the Prince of Niflheim. Even the citizens living in the capital do not see him much as he is always hiding from the gawking eyes of the media. The only information the Kingdom has are the Niflheim Prince’s full name and his charming title, “the Sunshine of Niflheim” which is given by his people. This strange man, Ardyn, immediately softens his facial expression when King Regis speaks of the mysterious prince.

“Prompto…oh, that is our prince’s name, he-” He is immediately cut off by Ignis.

“We definitely know His Highness’s name but is there a reason for Chancellor Izunia to address your Prince by his given name and not by his title?” Of course, Chancellor Izunia only glares at him for cutting him off and continues from where he pauses.

“He is Gralea’s…no, the Empire’s little ball of sunshine, we do not get a lot of sun in our Winter Wonderland but he was born on a rare sunny day. He has grown up such a fine young man now. You should attend this event to witness his true beauty, Your Majesty.”

He then looks at the Lucian King intimidatingly and immediately drawing the on duty Kingsglaives’ defences up. The Chancellor doesn’t even blink an eye when surrounded by hundreds of swords, all pointing at his throat, and he only breaks the one second silence, challenging His Majesty with the same intimidating tone: “This rare invitation is specially extended to the Lucis to show our Emperor’s sincerity and determination to accomplish this peace treaty. Certainly, King Regis Lucis Caelum will not turn this down?”

There is a short moment of silence but the King of Lucis politely gives a smile, raising his hand telling the Kingsglaives to return their respective weapons back into the Armiger. Until Ardyn is free, the King only calmly replies: “Thank you, Chancellor Izunia and yes, the Kingdom of Lucis will not turn down such an honourable invitation. I will personally reply the Emperor’s handwritten letter and definitely confirming Lucis’s participating representatives by today.”

“Excellent. I will return back to Niflheim now to deliver the good news to the Emperor. We will be anticipating your response letter in Gralea, Your Majesty.”

 

The maroon haired man leaves the Citadel almost immediately, his odd behaviour is already raising too many suspicions but no one raises any question. As soon as the Chancellor of Niflheim and his soldiers leave the Crown City with their spaceships, King Regis turns his attention to Ignis Scientia. The young man is currently trying to reach the Crown Prince since he is unable to get in touch with his son. The King has already reaches out to Cor to summon Noctis immediately as soon as the Chancellor announces his arrival at the security point of Insomnia…only to find Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is missing from his apartment and university, _again_.

When Ignis returns his attention to the King, he shakes his head in silent. King Regis Lucis Caelum is absolutely unimpressed and disappointed at his son.

“When is he going to realise his status as the crown prince and stop all his bad habits? Especially now the gossips and evidences of him sleeping around with different men and women are all over the international news. It is getting worst, Ignis. You have failed me.”

“I deeply apologise, Your Majesty. It is definitely not the best stress relieving method to practise, but Noct is at the top of his classes. Certainly, Gladio and Marshall both have mentioned the Prince mastered and refined all his techniques and skills. I must admit that Noct is becoming more difficult to handle…but-”

“It doesn’t matter if he gets the best results, or he breaks the whole nation’s best game records, Ignis. He still needs to understand that he is the Crown Prince of Lucis!” King Regis snaps in a sudden outrage and causes whoever in the throne room to startle.

No one has ever seen their kind ruler becomes so angry before.

The King of Lucis gives a defeating sigh and says softly, “I apologise for raising my voice and putting the blame on you, Ignis. It should be my fault for failing as a father.”

“Sire…please do not apologise when it was I who have failed my job.”

“No, Ignis. I know who is responsible for Noctis becomes the man he is today. It was I who choose to father him as a father instead of a king…and perhaps somewhere has gone wrong… Anyway, I have made my decision and I certainly hope, by putting him in a political marriage will finally make up my biggest mistake and wake him up to face his duties and responsibilities as the future King.”

“Do you already have someone in mind to be Noct’s fiancée, Your Majesty?”

“Indeed. Do send my regards to my son, you may leave now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

In the letter, the Lucian King returns the surprise to Niflheim Emperor by suggesting a political marriage to unite bloodlines between two nations. King Regis promises the Crown Prince of Lucis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to be married with the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Flueret from Tanebrae, once an independent kingdom but now province of the Empire of Niflheim.

He pauses and gives a moment of thought and stares at the invitation card. This is difficult, seeing both nations are still at war.

First, he thanks for the honourable invitation with wonderful words in his response letter, and apologises for unable to attend in person due royal duties and his bad leg. Second, he confirms three representatives from the Kingdom for the full day birthday event. In the short list of names, the Crown Prince is on the first line and following with two members of the Lucian Prince’s retainers.

“I suppose Noct will appreciate more time to catch up with Lady Lunafreya.”

“I never expect you to spoil him as well, Cor?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Regis. I was just thinking that Noct may realise the need of changing his image after knowing exactly who he will be marrying.”

“Hmmm… Good point, my friend.”

Thus, he raises his request: To request the Empire’s courtesy for hosting a 2 night accommodation for Lucis’s three representatives. The King expresses his wish for the Crown Prince of Lucis and the Prince of Niflhem to befriend each other and he hopes the Emperor sees this as an opportunity to strengthen their future alliance, in the cleverest words in the letter. With a brief mention of the relationship between Noctis and Lunafreya in the past, he has, again, highlights his interest in this peace treaty with the suggested political marriage to conclude the letter.

“Would you do me the honour of delivering this to Gralea, my good friend?”

 

When the big marriage news reaches Prince Noctis, it has already been officialised for more than a week. He is, of course, able to accept the reality very well and throws a tantrum at Ignis, which in return earns to be grounded for a month. In frustration, he fights aggressively towards Gladio and Cor during their training sessions but he earns nothing but defeats, only fuels his bad temper further.

“Fuck the whole royal protocol! I never asked to be the prince!”

“Language, Noct. Despite your words, you enjoy _abusing_ your power and status as the Crown Prince of Lucis.”

“You are not my mom, stop fucking lecturing me! And I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“One more F- word and you will be grounded in Citadel instead.”

“-! Get out of my house NOW!”

The Crown Prince of Lucis is _grounded_ and it is all over the local news and it instantly becomes the trendiest entertainment news.

Noctis continues counting down the boring days, he is not allowed to play video games (confiscated) and the only game he can play is the King’s Knight, but he is already the top player of the whole Eos. As he is lying on his comfy bed, he is slowly drifting to sleep, and then a familiar bark immediately wakes him with a smile.

“Umbra! It has been too long, buddy!” Noctis immediately jumps off from his bed and cuddles his furry friend. The raven feeds it a dog cookie then play catch in the spacey room until both are tired and lying side by side on the floor.

“So what is Luna sharing with me today, buddy?”

“Luna”, younger Noctis has given the next-in-line Oracle that nickname because he can’t pronounce “Lunafreya” at that time. Throughout the 12 years, they continue to keep in touch by occasionally exchanging messages in a notebook and delivers to each other by Luna’s loyal messengers. His messages are mostly only sharing the lame, boring routines and never his promiscuous lifestyle. The raven knows that a perfect lady like her will never understand his loneliness and emptiness.

He has no real friends. All of his past relationships only want the opportunity to appear on screen and papers and of course, getting the royal title as the Crown Princess.

Noctis is expecting his father to put him in an arranged marriage one day, so what is wrong to get a bit of freedom to be with who he fancies before that happens? The raven does not hate his father and he is just upset that it is happening too soon.

At this moment, he is cooling down and starts thinking rationally: He is going to marry his childhood crush and good friend, possible the only real friend ever. His father may have the intention to free the Oracle from the Empire’s control and so he eventually accepts the arranged marriage. He also begins to grow curious of her wedding dress.

“What do you think of, when it comes to Luna’s wedding dress, Umbra? All I can think of is the colour white but being the Oracle, she always wears white anyway.”

He receives a woof as a reply and Noctis only smiles.

At least he is marrying someone very dear to him, Luna is a very beautiful lady and she once admits that, in one of their exchange of messages, she falls in love at first sight of Noctis and she still loves him today. Lunafreya is important to him too and everyone knows else, his father will not have propose this political marriage to the Empire.

When he sends Umbra off, it is almost night time. He pulls out his phone and sees a text message from Ignis, telling him that he is occupied at Citadel and won’t be able to visit his apartment to make him dinner. He smirks, that means he can sneak out tonight. He does not care about rules, or that he is currently grounded. He starts scrolling on his phone’s contacts and picks a random girl’s name to call.

“Prince Noctis! Oh, I am so glad to see you have finally called!”

“Meet me in the Memorial Park, you know where the meeting point is.” And he hangs up the phone to get ready for the night out.

Or not, because Noctis sees Nyx Ulric and Gladiolus are playing cards at his door when he swings his front door open… He could have sneaks out from the balcony but his access to his Armiger is disabled by his father and he lives on the highest floor of the building. Honestly, he doesn’t want to die trying.

Gladiolus is the first person to speak. “Going somewhere, Princess? You are currently still grounded, in case you have forgotten and the whole Insomnia knows about it. I will ring the emergency bell to the Royal Crowns Guard and Kingsglaive and report of your disappearance in your apartment.”

“And you will destroy all your father’s efforts. The Kingdom will assume the Empire has kidnapped their Crown Prince and this will raise wars again. It is just too bad when we finally have the peace we enjoy today. Lady Lunafreya will of course, certainly know your womanising habit if you are caught by the media again. She has the right to know when you are announced betrothed to her.”

In perfect harmony, both men ask, “You don’t want any of these to happen, do you?”

FUCK!

 

For the rest of the grounding period, the Crown Prince has obediently countdown for his torturous punishment to end. Then, the day to travel to Niflheim also arrives. It is exactly on the day which he is finally ungrounded. Noctis Lucis Caelum never hates Ignis Scientia so much in his life.

“I don’t want to go.” Noct continues to laze on his bed, refusing to move a muscle to pack for the trip but Ignis and Gladio are already dutifully doing everything for him.

“I am afraid you do not have a choice, Noct. It is His Majesty’s punishment to you for refusing to attend council meetings.” Ignis explains.

“Why are you complaining? Lady Lunafreya is also attending the Niflheim Prince’s glamourous birthday party, so you get to enjoy some time with your fiancée anyway.” Gladio’s words has fully catches the young prince’s attention.

“Ugh! Fine, I am going only because I get to see Luna!”

In truth, he is not ready to see her at all. He does not know how well the media reaches her but he _knows_ the public and the media has all the proofs and evidences to tell about his promiscuous lifestyle and he puts in so much effort to hide that particular detail in his life from their correspondences. He is just too lazy to explain everything to her.

“Now, please choose your royal attire, one for the day and one for the night.”

“Does it matter? As they are the colour of Lucian royalty, no one will notice.”

“You are going to meet your betrothed, you should put more effort dressing yourself. Show some respect to her. We are attending the Niflheim Prince’s birthday party, he is well respected in the Empire to be given a special title by the Niffs, I am afraid being the Crown Prince of Lucis doesn’t give you the freedom to be disrespectful either.”

“Since when do you care about a Niff’s feeling, Gladio?” Noct asks, tone clearly showing he is annoyed for how much fucks he need to give for a stranger from the enemy’s side.

“Noct, we are only doing our job as the Crown Prince’s advisor and we are invited to a very important event. Being the Kingdom of Lucis’s representative and the Crown Prince, you must present your identity to the public. It is not about the Prince of Niflheim, it is about our commitment to make peace.”

“Whatever, I am only going to dress up for Luna.”

And the Prince of Lucis finally gets up to try on his suits, picking two of the bests for their trip to Gralea. He is absolutely not looking forward to the boring full day event.

 

When the Lucian representatives arrive in Gralea, they receive a warm welcome by no other than the Sunshine of Niflheim himself and the beautiful Oracle.

“Welcome to Gralea.”

And the Crown Prince of Lucis _almost_ forgets to breathe.

Prince or not, Prompto Aldercapt Argentum is stunningly beautiful and an absolute sunshine, exactly deserving his given title. He loves his soothing voice. He loves his bright smile. He loves those charming blue eyes. He even loves his oddly styled blonde hair. He also notices freckles on his face, he is never a fan of them, but-

An adult version of Luna is standing right in front of him. She looks more beautiful than he remembered but unfortunately his attention is already stolen by the Sunshine.

“Prince Noctis, Ignis and Gladio, I see you all are well.” Lunafreya’s mature voice catches him by surprise and he hardly recognises her voice anymore. Now that they are both standing in front of each other, this is different from communicating with a notebook.

Noctis clears his throat and tries to speak, “L-Luna, you are, as…as beautiful as I remembered you…” Unfortunately, his brain just stubbornly refuses to function and he sees only Prompto Aldercapt Argentum.

“Noct, are you alright?” Ignis’s worried voice does a bit of magic on him and brings his senses back to reality.

“S-sorry, I am…uh.” Noctis feels heartache when he hears the Sunshine laughing and sees him walking away with Ravus Nox Fleuret. _God, I love his laughs too._

After breaking out from the Sunshine’s love spell temporary, the Lucian Prince is finally able to pay his full attention at his beautiful betrothed, forcing a smile on his handsome face just to hide the sourness in this voice, apologising: “I mean…I am sorry, it’s just, it been more than 10…no, 12 years and…seeing you now, is…makes me really nervous.”

“Yes, it is understandable. Here, let me lead us to the dining hall. The banquet dinner should be starting soon. Thank you all for coming to Gralea.”

 

That night Noctis is absolutely restless, his mind becomes too excited with all the fantasies about Prompto, he has not able to stop thinking about the Sunshine of Niflheim. He has not dares to look at the blond directly but the raven catches every glimpse of him since Prompto sits right in front of him during dinner time.

Now that he is lying on his bed doing nothing, his fantasies becomes wilder. Some thoughts are still romantically innocent, and some are sexily erotic but mostly are the ones in the later. When his hand touches his erection, he hisses at the painful hard on. Carefully freeing his sensitive arousal from the pants, he starts stroking gently while his mind slowly returns back to his dirty fantasies.

_“Noct, how do I look?” A Prompto in a nurse uniform asks innocently as he lifts his leg up to pulls the sheer tights up._

_“Fucking sexy.” His compliment is instantly rewarded with a sexy sight of the blond pulling the tights further up and covers his ass. Nurse Prompto turns to his back and stares at Noctis as slaps his own ass and moans the raven’s name._

_“What about me?” Another Prompto catches his attention and this Prompto is in lacy and crotchless black lingerie. He sits on his lap and his hands are impatiently working on his belt, as those blue eyes staring at him lustfully._

_“You are absolutely fuckable.”_

_Next, he is kissed passionately by Nurse Prompto while Sexy Prompto frees his erection from his pants, messaging and rubbing their erections together. Nurse Prompto holds Noctis’s left hand and guiding it towards his own erection, silently asking to be touched. Noctis is of course eagerly gives the half erected cock a small tug before stroking lovingly and his right hand is teasing Sexy Prompto’s asshole._

His breaths become heavier and his hand is picking up speed.

_“Noct…I love you,” he hears Prompto confessing and it makes his heart beats faster._

_“Prompto…” Both of his hands are holding his and their fingers interlocked._

_“I want you to fuck me.” Prompto is wearing his favourite black shirt and it looks sexy on him._

_“Your wish is my command.”_

_Noctis positions his erection at Prompto’s hole and he enters slowly while staring at those beautiful blue eyes… The Niflheim Prince is moaning his name in pleasure._

And he comes, thick strips of cum shoots out and lands on the white blanket.

“Fuck…Prompto…love you too…” _I want you so bad._

He soon falls asleep after his release and continues to dream about Prompto and it is absolutely beautiful: They are on honeymoon in the romantic city of Altissia.

 

The full day event on the next day is no longer a boring event to attend and Noctis Lucis Caelum is absolutely glad he has picked all the best clothes. The Sunshine of Niflheim is at the centre of everyone’s attention and Noctis is unable to take his eyes away from the Niflheim Prince, for a different reason.

Each and every moment of Prompto Aldercapt Argentum is perfect and Noctis is waiting for night to fall, he wants ask the Niflheim Prince for a dance.

Now, he is glaring in pure jealousy at Chancellor of Niflheim for stealing the first dance with the Sunshine. The Lucian Prince is going to approach the other prince but he is stopped by the First Secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra. After their long chatting session about King Regis's health condition and his engagement with the Oracle, he hides at a corner, takes off the Crown Prince of Lucis mask and continues glaring at the crowd of dancing people.

He does not even notice his graceful fiancée approaching him until she is standing beside him and gently calls his name.

Noctis is quick to react this time and he immediately enters into his character again, as the Crown Prince of Lucis. “Luna, you look gorgeous in this white dress tonight.”

“Thank you. Prom has insisted I wear this tonight.” 

“Prom?”

“Prince Prompto and that is his nickname.”

“Oh.” _It is cute and I love it._

 _Prom_ …As soon as Luna continues continue talking, he refocuses on her and he is surprised that Luna continues to talk about the Sunshine. Is he being too obvious?

“The nickname is actually given by Ravus, Prom hates it but eventually got used to being called repeatedly over the years. He was placed as Prom’s bodyguard since he joined the Empire. He may be the High Commander of the Imperial Army but he really acts more like Prom’s babysitter.”

“Oh… Well, Prince Prompto sure knows how to utilise his charm, I certainly is impressed that he gets such a glamourous celebration for his birthdays.”

“…No, you have mistaken. Prom has a kind soul. He may be born in Niflheim but he is also half Lucian by blood.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe a Niff can be nice. Why are you suddenly telling me about this Prompto, Luna? You have never told me anything about him.”

“I certainly have not spoken about Prom in our correspondences, since I am aware of the tension between the Kingdom and the Empire. However, seeing we are going to make this peace treaty a reality, I will play my part for Prom.”

“Well, I would like to know what makes the Niflheim Prince not a fake. After what the Empire has done, I am surprised you can still befriend their prince.”

“Noctis, _please_ , I know I cannot convince you that Prom is different but trust me. He has done so much for Ravus and I, which we cannot thank him enough. He allows Ravus to go for breaks so he can have a meal with me sometimes. He is willing to tolerate the Chancellor’s company just to give us as much family time as he can give.”

This Luna is a person he never seen before and his heart is beating fast, seeing how close she passionate she is and their distance is their closest ever. 

“Fine…I will try my best for you, Luna.” _It certainly cannot be my fault alone if I really did fall in love with him, isn’t it?_

“You will learn Prom’s pure and kind heart one day, may I share stories with you. Hopefully you will open your heart to accept Prom in future.”

As Lunafreya tells more stories, he discovers similarities that they both share and it makes him feel curious. The raven wishes to meet and befriends this Sunshine and perhaps the Lucian Prince will finally find his soulmate.

The Crown Prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum still chickens out. He has nervously turns down Luna’s offer to introduce him formally to the Sunshine because he doesn’t know how to react if the Niflheim Prince knows that he is absolutely bad news, and for the first time, he is embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

 

Their trip to Niflheim has come to a fruitful end and Noctis has finally reunites with his dear Lunafreya but he still cannot get _him_ out of his head. The Crown Prince of Lucis continues to dream and fantasize about the Sunshine of Niflheim. That has distracts him enough that his results drop dramatically but Ignis and Gladio is still fairly happy to see a change in the Crown Prince. Although the raven has not put a stop on his womanising completely, he definitely has toned down his playboy figure. The Lucian King is delighted by the good outcome for sending his son and his retainers to Gralea.

“Well, Prince Noctis is actually turning over a new leaf,” Gladio comments.

“And he has starting to assist His Majesty in political matters more now,” Ignis adds.

“It seems like Lady Lunafreya’s magic works really well on him.” Cor nods in approval.

If anyone pays attention to observe the most recent relationships the Crown Prince is into, they will discover his chosen partners shares similar characteristics: Blue eyes, blonde hair and sometimes with freckles, and he is dating more men now. The media, however, since they are repeating the same news content for more than 5 years, no one actually bothers to analyse the Crown Prince’s sex life anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Hopefully my writing isn't too terrible that this plot is confusing to understand.
> 
> At the moment, I don't have an estimated completion time for the next chapter but will try to finish the whole fic before the end of this month. Until I post the new chapter then!


	2. At the Age of 19 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am back with a new chapter for this fan fiction (after almost one year, ahem). I may have accidentally elaborated the plot far too much for the second part of the full story. Therefore I have decided to break the story into 2 chapters so the whole second part is not too lengthy so there are total 4 chapters in this fan fiction now. 
> 
> So the three parts of this story are:  
> Chapter 1: At the Age of 18  
> Chapter 2: At the Age of 19 (part 1)  
> Chapter 3: At the Age of 19 (part 2)  
> Chapter 4: At the Age of 20
> 
> Thank you all whom left comments and kudos to my previous chapter. I appreciate them and hope they will keep coming!  
> Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! Prompto... Oh dear..." Chancellor Ardyn holds the delicate face belonged to Sunshine of Niflheim in his palms. "What is it that causes you to be like this?"
> 
> "I am having trouble sleeping since Father has been hospitalised."
> 
> "Well, you must sleep, Prompto. You will make people cry when they see their Sunshine at this devastating state."
> 
> "I understand, Chancellor and thank you for your concern, I will try to get some sleep tonight."
> 
> "Yes. And, after your are refreshed, I will need your presence at The Library to respond to a very important letter from the Crown Prince of Lucis, very urgently."
> 
> This has taken the young Prince by absolute surprise. He never learnt Lucian, neither he can read and/or write anything in the foreign language. How does he communicate with the royal family of the foreign nation? 
> 
> "His Radiance is too unwell to perform his duties, thus I am taking control and I am far too occupied now to reply to any formal letters at all. Will you be able to assist me to lessen my stress? This is a good chance for you to practise when you take over the throne one day."
> 
> "B-but Chancellor, I-I do not understand the Lucian language."
> 
> "That is fine, dear Prompto. What is important, at least you tried your best. We will arrange Lucian Language Studies after you return from the Crown City of Insomnia... Until then, I have a little gift for you that may assist you when you are in the Kingdom of Lucis."
> 
> "May I request for Ravus to company me?" 
> 
> "Of course, my dear...and take the Oracle with you too."

 

“What is this urgent summon for?”

The figures stepping into the astonishing throne room are the Crown Prince of Lucis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Leader of Kingsglaives and Commander of the Crownsguards, Marshal Cor Leonis, and two of the Prince’s retainers, Gladiolus Amicia and Ignis Scientia. The Prince has no time to change into formal attire since he is sitting in the lecture hall and Marshal has to make such sudden appearance. The Lucian Prince continues walking towards the throne while his retainers kneel and bow their respect to the King.

“You have a very important letter, my son…and how was today’s class?”

“Lucian History, I fell asleep like all my classmates did. I almost can feel their jealousy when I waltz my way out of the lecture hall this morning.”

“It is one of my favourite subjects when I was a student.”

“Definitely not mine though, I’d rather sit in the office and study Ignis’s reports.”

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum replies in a lazy, casual tone as he goes up the stairs in a similar fashion. The King chuckles at his son’s comment then attempts standing up with the help of his walking stick.

“Be careful, Dad, you just had a surgery!”

Noctis immediately runs towards his father while the others are looking at their King worriedly, King Regis Lucis Caelum’s health has worsened again recently but it is a secret from the curious media. The King gently pushes his son away gently as he stands firmly in front of him. Everyone witnesses His Majesty presents a letter into the Prince’s hands… The King’s sudden action surprises not only Noctis, but also everyone…that hints a transfer of a part of the King’s duty.

His father quietly returns to his seat while Noctis curiously observes the sealed envelope.

He freezes at the first sight of the Imperial crest.

“Why are you giving me the letter from the emperor himself, Dad?”

His father shakes his head again, “I am familiar with Emperor Aldercapt’s handwriting.”

“I assume this is another letter from Chancellor Izunia regards to Noct’s political marriage?” Ignis questions and the prince only roll his eyes.

“Perhaps, however, the handwriting clearly belongs to someone else’s…it is sealed with the official Imperial stamp. I am assuming this is a formal reply from the Prince of Niflheim to the Crown Prince. Well, my dear son?”

“Oh…” Sometimes, Noctis has a feeling that his father _knows_ what is inside his head and what he is doing without even being present, it scares him.

Every time, during this kind of moment, the Crown Prince is glad whatever that he pens down is all strictly work related stuff.

Noctis Lucis Caelum indeed has addresses a letter to the Sunshine of Niflheim one busy day. That letter acts as his backup plan and it is not intended to be delivered until further future but he has accidentally mixes the letter together with all other formal letters. The Crown Prince has worked under tension for the Kingdom even during his examination period, Ignis has never been so proud of him.

“Ahem, well, lets’ open it. Shall we?”

Although the idea of sending an anonymous sex message sounds extremely tempting and he definitely is curious of the other prince’s expression, Noctis Lucis Caelum does not want to shatter the current reputation which he has worked so hard to change. 

“It did pass through our security.” Gladio agrees.

The Kingdom of Lucis is always on high alert, with the magic defence wall remains activated, acting a buffer and prevention for any unexpected ambush from the Empire. However the time passes and the Kingdom of Lucis has only been receiving _friendly_ but consistent reminders from the Empire to push for the peace treaty. In response, King Regis replies back explaining the legal adult age, as according to the Lucian Law and the Crown Prince is only turning 20 next year.

Since last year’s the Niflheim Prince’s coming of age celebration event, Noctis is taking his Crown Prince duties and responsibilities very seriously, everyone knows it. He stops skipping council meetings and even volunteers to attend political events on behalf of his father. He has not yet quit entirely of his playboy hobby but the raven is in hopes his efforts impress his father enough to have another chance to see a certain Sunshine again, he always looks too eager of anything relates to the Empire.

…Maybe that is what causes his father to be suspicious of him.

Seeing the Crown Prince of Lucis has been bracing his responsibilities for a year now, the King of Lucis allows the prince to take charge of decisions regards to his wedding and negotiation of terms and conditions of the peace treaty.

They are definitely the biggest responsibilities yet, but Noctis confidently embraces them.

Noctis has written a polite invitation letter to Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, to welcome His Majesty to visit the Kingdom of Lucis during the most celebrated festival in the country: Bahamut’s Birthday. He even extends the invitation to the Chancellor of Niflheim despite getting no support and protests from the council and even the Crown Prince himself disagrees with the King’s decision. However, under the intense pressure from his father, Noctis dutifully pens down and delivers both letters to the Empire of Niflheim.

Time flies and there is no response or reply from the Empire anymore, even those former repetitive reminders are no more. That makes the council absolutely in glee until now but it has causes a tremendous stress on the sender and despite everyone’s attempts on brightening the Crown Prince, they only earn sighs from him and receive requests to leave him alone so he can continue sulking.

Today, the Prince Prompto’s reply arrives and Noctis is already overwhelmed. His hands are literally shaking and sweating in excitement as he opens up the envelope and his shoulders feel a lot lighter, it is a great relief knowing his prayers has finally been heard by the Six. His blue orbs are lighting up in deep affection when he starts reading.

He does not realise how much he misses seeing the Sunshine.

“I am, Prompto Aldercapt Argentum, Prince of the Empire of Niflheim, thank you Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Lucis for your warm regards,” Noctis reads out loud and his heart beats fast at the imaginary image of the Niflheim Prince speaking to him in oddly constructed Lucian with Niflheim’s accent…

Judging purely on the letter, the handwriting is definitely not the best looking in Eos and the Sunshine seems like he has never wrote anything in Lucian before because even the starting sentence is already full of spelling errors but Noctis clearly sees his hard effort.

_How cute._

The grammars in the context is utterly confusing but Noctis tries his best and summarises the letter is a personal apology letter from the Sunshine of Niflheim, with what odd explanation (which Noctis is unable to interpret clearly) of why the Emperor and the Chancellor of Niflheim are unable to reply the Crown Prince’s invitation.

“Bullshit.” Gladiolus snorts.

“Don’t be rude now, Gladio. You can’t blame his poor Lucian,” Ignis points out and continues with a sigh, “You spoke to him before, Gladio. His knowledge of our language is very limited. This letter is most probably written on behalf of his father, because he was _asked_ (Ignis air quotes and Gladio rolls his eyes) to by the Chancellor.”

“Yes, yes. We know the _Sunshine_ of Niflheim is a goody two shoes. Well, it is certainly a nice title for a Prince to have, isn’t it, Prince Noctis?” Gladio teases.

“…” Noctis takes a deep breath and huffs out the feeling of jealousy. His shield and advisor get to know his secret crush when he has blown his chance away last year.

However, King Regis catches a sudden interest at the two young lads’ different attitudes towards the other royal figure, “Both of you seems to really like this young man.”

“He has better public image than the Crown Prince,” both replies in a unison.

“Shut up, at least I am not on the entertainment pages anymore!”

“Ah, now is certainly wonderful news to me.” And it is King Regis’s turn to tease his son.  

Everyone in the throne room starts laughing while Noct’s pale skin flushes deep red in pure embarrassment and forgets about the remaining content of the letter after that.

 

The Crown Prince excuses himself and returns in his chamber.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is not interested in any talks that relates to his former lifestyle. That forgotten yet important letter is still with him and he is absolutely determined to decode the complicated message. Noctis absolutely in high doubts Ardyn Izunia is behind this but his agenda is still unknown, much to the raven’s annoyance. He wastes no time to sit at his desk and studies the letter. He refuses to give up when he finally receives something after experiencing such torturous wait of reply.

The Crown Prince manages to bring the matter back to the table during dinner.

“I’ve done translating the letter (Ignis drops the piece of bread in his hand and stares at the Crown Prince)… Why are you looking at me like that, Ignis?”

“You surprised me, Noct. You’ve given so much effort on that letter?”

“Hmm, I do understand the uncomfortableness of the sudden silence from the Empire’s previously consistent messages…but that is a very massive effort, my son.”

“Gee, thanks Dad.” Noctis rolls his eyes.

“I could have done it for you since I have such a flexible schedule today.”

“Perhaps he wants to prove himself he is not a _princess_. Well, about time!”

“Oh! What makes you think you know me so well, Gladiolus!”

“Alright _children_ , not in front of the King, please.” Cor cuts in.

Apparently, whatever the odd explanation that the Crown Prince read in the day is not what the letter delivers and the reason is the Niflheim Prince confuses Lucian vocabularies and Niff vocabularies. Prince Prompto is trying to explain that the Emperor is hospitalised in the emergency ward now due to a sudden worsen of his long term illness. The Chancellor is currently occupied with political matters meanwhile assisting the Prince himself to take over the duties and responsibilities as the next Emperor, thus he too is unable to respond back the Prince’s invitation.

Then, the content of the letter elaborates regards to the Emperor’s vision of the “New Eos” after officialising the peace treaty, as the future Emperor, and for the best interest of his people, he vow to continue the peace between two nations after the peace treaty.

“Ah, I recall them now from few of Emperor Aldercapt’s letters.”

The second part of the letter is what makes the Lucian Crown Prince feeling excited: The Sunshine of Niflheim confirms his attendance to Noctis’s proposed wedding arrangement meeting and is accompanied by the High Commander of the Niflheim Imperial Army, Ravus Nox Fleuret and the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

“The Nox Fleurets of Tenebrae are coming with the Niflheim Prince?!” Cor exclaims.

“Yep, that is what the letter tells,” Noctis can’t help but giving one of his rare smiles because his mind is full of a certain blonde. _He is coming to Insomnia!_

The Kingdom of Lucis is well aware of the tragic in Tenebrae, the Nox Fleuret royalty ends together with the freedom of the Kingdom of Tenebrae under the invasion from the Imperial Army of Niflheim 10 years ago. To see the last descendants of the Nox Fleuret family having close ties with the Prince of Niflheim will shock whole Eos.

Pure silence, it is an expected expression from everyone. Even the Crown Prince of Lucis has been stunned by this discovery during his study. He may be re-reading the same content now but this clause in the letter still amazes him.

_Such remarkable charm he has…_

“Noct?” His father’s gentle voice finally brings him back into the world of reality.

“Oh, sorry… just deep in thoughts…” the Crown Prince grabs his glass of water and gulps a mouthful of the liquid down his dry throat.

“Lets’ continue with the contents.”

The following context is boring, according to the Crown Prince himself. Noctis reads to everyone at the table of the Oracle’s Lucian tour, along with her schedule. The letter continues with an extensive list of what are her likes and dislikes on basically everything. That convinces everyone further regards to the strong relationship between them.

It is Ignis who finally braves up and breaks the awkward silence. “It seems that Prince Prompto is acting as ambassador to Lady Lunafreya and our Prince’s engagement! Noct, with your approval of course, I can arrange their accommodation and layout a hosting plan for you to follow during their stay in Insomnia.”

“Yeah, I really need that, thanks Ignis,” Noctis says, he is known a terrible host.

“An Oracle’s Lucian tour, that is certainly new,” King Regis comments.

“The Kingdom certainly has never seen Lady Lunafreya so this makes a very good publicity for the future Queen of Lucis.” Ignis gives his approval.

“Hmm…” the Crown Prince pokes at the carrots on his plate while he listens.

“Well it sounds like the Crown Prince should behave while during his betrothed’s presence,” Noctis clicks his tongue and glares at his Shield. Gladiolus gives a cheeky grin before he continues talking in a more serious tone, “I am certainly glad the creepy Chancellor is not coming to Insomnia again,” and finishes with a sigh of relief.  

“Oh, is he still wary of the last year’s incident?”

“He is still embarrassed that he is on holiday when the chaos happened.”

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum continues to stay in silence, deep in thoughts with a blank expression which no one can read. He is first to leave the dining hall right after done with the mains. There is one last sentence he has hesitated to read out and he eventually chooses not to. That little information is something he wishes to keep only for himself.

At the end of the letter, it is written in the Nilfheim language but Noctis is able to translate easily. Along the line, it directly translates into “I am really sorry for my bad Lucian, Prince Noctis. I suppose we can communicate easier with the help of the translator tool on my smartphone. By the way, do you play Kings’ Knight? Add me! Here’s my phone number” and follows with a Nilfheim number.

He should try texting him a greeting, nothing naughty of course.

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum has woken up by a familiar loud ringtone, a special ringtone which his current boyfriend has set up on his smartphone. He suddenly remembers he has a 1-year-old relationship boyfriend, of whom the papers recognise him to be one of the longest relationships the Crown Prince of Lucis has ever been dating with.

“Fuck…” The clock shows time past 12 in the midnight.

Noct, the perfect boyfriend has forgotten today is an important day to both of them…today marks their 1 year anniversary of their relationship. He has been so occupied by work after being summoned back at Citadel… He accidentally falls asleep while drafting an introduction text message to Prince Prompto.

His angry now-ex-boyfriend on the other line is screaming: “Noctis Lucis Caelum! We. Are. Done!” and breaks down with a heart breaking sob. The raven prince just sighs in annoyance and hangs up the phone without saying a single word.

He stretches his limbs and re-focuses on the unfinished text message.

“Hope I don’t regret this…Send!” Indeed, the raven does not regret this reckless decision and absolutely looking forward of the blonde’s reply.

“Time to go to bed…” Then, he slumps back onto the soft sheets.

Despite his words, his brain has a different plan. His body demands rest but his comfortable bed is still not convincing the brain to submit into the physical tiredness. His mind constantly slips into one of the nightly dirty fantasies with imaginary Prompto. Tonight’s Prompto is a commoner of the Crown City of Insomnia and his best friend, and as always, he never fails to get the Prince needy, horny and desperate.

_The Crown Prince opens the door of his bedroom at the penthouse and sees Prompto._

_“Noct…? Please…” The blonde’s naked figure on his bed is a real eye-candy to view, especially with a royal black leather-made cock-ring around his erected arousal and a vibrating dildo of the same royal colour which is deep inside is too difficult to miss. Those clouded blue eyes, in tears, pleading, “Please! I-I am going crazy…!”_

_“The prince’s duty called, sorry, Prom.” He gives a tender kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “Such a good boy…look at how wet you are.” Noctis strokes Prompto’s sensitive length._

_The simple show of affection earns the sweetest moans: “Noct…Noct…Noct…”_

_“Here is your reward.” Once Noctis removes the cock-ring, the blonde releases his cum in multiple spurts and the raven replaces the vibrating sex toy with his own hard sex._

_“No…It, it is too much…Noct-” Prompto is immediately silenced with a deep kiss._

_In just a few thrusts, the Crown Prince comes inside of his best friend despite the other’s protest. “Noct, no…! You’ll get me pregnant!”_

“Fuck…” The Crown Prince of Lucis curses at the sight of his tented trousers. His mind remains hazy since it keeps swimming back to those arousing fantasy. However when he tries not to fantasise about the other prince too much, the cruel reality call will hits him hard in his face: his boyfriend breaks up with him less than an hour ago and now, he is absolutely helpless in this situation.

In pure frustration, he storms into the bathroom with a louder “Fuck”.

 

“Wow, look at this amazing view!” The Prince of Niflheim is referring to the view of Crown City seen from the steps of the Citadel. 

An angered Ravus Nox Fleuret attempts to grab the blonde whom recklessly force opens the front deck and jumps out during airship’s landing earlier, but the prince is quicker and dodges away with hearty laughs when Ravus fails to grab him by the collar again, “Prince Prompto, please behave yourself!”

He playfully captures a photo of older man and declares, “Only if you catch me, Ravus!”

Two figures exits the Magitek Engine and they are Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Gentiana. The Oracle chuckles in elegance and Gentiana quietly standing by her side, with a small smile, holding the Trident of the Oracle.

“Prompto Aldercapt Argentum! Get back here!!”

The Sunshine of Niflheim, as the title implies, his personality truly resembling the sun, bright, warm and full of energy. The Crown Prince of Lucis does not know the other prince’s bubbly personality until now, since he has been too deeply immersed in the imaginary Prompto in his own fantasies. He sees Ravus installs a small device on the Prompto’s ear before they approaches them.

“Good grace to you, King Regis and congratulations on your engagement to Lady Lunafreya, Prince Noctis. I am Prompto Aldercapt Argentum of Niflheim.”

The Niflheim Prince speaks absolutely perfect Lucian but his mouth movements are not in synchronisation with the language.

The Crown Prince of Lucis politely extends his arm for a handshake, which the other prince returns happily. Noctis gives a thin smile, “It is a great honour for the Kingdom of Lucis to host you, Prince Prompto Aldercapt Argentum. Although we met at your grand coming of age celebration last year, it wasn’t the right time for Lucis and Niflheim to get friendly to each other yet. We will present the best of Lucian during your stay.”

It is the exact excuse he has given to Luna last year.

“The honour from me is the same last year. Thank you, Prince Noctis.”

“Now, what did I tell you? Prom, begin with formality, you get formality in return. The Prince of Niflheim is no different in status to anyone in here.”

“Right, you are always right, Luna.” Prompto laughs. “Therefore, all of you can just call me Prom, instead. I don’t mind the lack of title uses, to be honest.”

The translation technology itself is still impressive despite being imperfect. 

“Argentum is a common Lucian family name.” King Regis begins the conversation.

“Is it? My decreased mother is a Lucian. My father decided to let me keep my mother’s family name in her honour. She passed away while giving birth and I guess it is his way of remembering her as well… Oh, Your Majesty, I do apologise to tell you earlier, I do not speak Lucian very well therefore I have a translator to assist in communication.”

“Haha…and that is certainly a very thoughtful invention. Accept my condolences, Noct has lost his mother at a young age as well, and I hope both of you get along well…” The King eyes on his son whom is still staring intensely at the foreign prince, he has some thoughts running in his head for a few seconds before voices out, “Well, shall we begin? I do apologise for the rush, I have another appointment later in the day.”

 

The meeting progresses very smoothly, far too smooth to be comfortable for all Lucian attendees since every negotiation is going in favour for the Kingdom of Lucis. The wedding date is concluded to hold on Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum’s 20th birthday. Further negotiation relating to the peace treaty has been rescheduled for tomorrow because the King and the Crown Prince of Lucis have an emergence meeting to attend.

The Sunshine of Niflheim congratulates Lunafreya with a big brotherly hug but he earns a disapproval head shake from the High Commander of Imperial Army.

Ravus begins in Niff, “You are terrible representative for the Empire. What was the Chancellor thinking for allowing you to come for this negotiation?”

“Oh, Ravus… You are just upset and jealous because your younger sister is getting married but you are still single!” Prince Prompto points out cheekily.

Ravus’s frowns at the truth but he comments, “If you have grown wiser and more mature, I would not have to need spending my whole life babysitting you.”

“Oh… I-I don’t mean to burden anyone…” Prompto softens his voice.

The older man realises his mistake and tries to say something but the Niflheim Prince immediately stops him with a shaky voice. “I am sorry…”

Ravus seals his mouth shut and remains in silence and guilt while Lunafreya gives her older brother a stern look. “Prom,” She wraps her arms around the fragile prince and comforts him with soft and encouraging words.

Soon, the blonde’s expression brightens up again and exclaims, “It is time to sightsee!”

“Unfortunately, I need to prepare for my tour, therefore I will return to my chamber now. Please enjoy yourselves at the celebration of Bahamut’s Birthday.”

“Huh? It is only afternoon now though.”

“Prince Prompto, there are a lot of preparation to be done before Lady Lunafreya’s departure for the Oracle’s Lucian tour.” Gentiana answers.

“Prom, you can use the time to get to know Prince Noctis. It is important for you build good relationship with the future King of Lucis since you will be the future Emperor.”

Ravus speaks in Tenebraen, “I certainly do not agree with you, my dear sister. This Lucian Prince is nothing but bad influences and I certainly will not allow a disgusting man slut like him to be alone with Prom, NEVER! You have seen how he is ogling at Prom at your presence, Lunafreya! I cannot believe you are allowing that to happen!”

“Ravus…? What are you guys talking about?” The blond has his hand poking at his translation device and stares at his guardian in confusion.

“I see what you are trying, Ravus. Regardless, it seems the child-care protection works very well.” Lunafreya laughs and continues speaking in their mother tongue.

“C-child protection? Is someone pregnant?” Prompto gets more confused than ever.

“But the translator is not doing well in translations,” Ravus confirms the faults.

 

The Sunshine of Niflheim wants to go for a walk in the Crown City of Insomnia, Gentiana volunteers to keep his company while the Nox Fleurets stay in the Citadel to have a relaxing afternoon tea in the garden and it is a private family talk. Both of them certainly have not hold such a talk in many years. 

Lunafreya begins, “My dear brother, I know your concerns. If this is the sacrifice for uniting Niflheim and Lucis, I am honoured to play a part for this union. It is certain to me that the Empire would rather give away the Oracle than their precious Prince.”

“The Emperor and the Chancellor will never agree to any condition of the Sunshine of Niflheim to play any part in this peace treaty. The Niffs will riot to fight for his freedom. They would rather see their Prince be married to a commoner of Niflheim instead.”

“And I too, am willing to exchange with my own happiness for a new era of the Empire.”

Ravus shakes his head, “The Chancellor is still in full control on political matters and he is not handing any responsibility to Prom yet.”

“But certainly Prompto has some power being the Prince…?”

“Of course, the Imperial Army is under Prom’s control since he defeats the Chancellor in the pistol duel in public but I do not know the Chancellor’s intention for giving him the barcode. Prom also refuses to tell me about the use of it.”

“That very much explains the retreat of the Imperial Army in Tenebrae and Accordo a few years ago… The Chancellor is definitely over confident despite knowing Prom was gambling with his life to obtain that authority.”

“That is why he has such a big change of attitude towards Prom.”

 

Night time falls and so is the pointless council meeting officially done for the day. Exhausted, Noctis finally returns back to his chamber after greeting his father good night.

“Tomorrow is another long day before the launch of the Celebration. Have a good rest tonight, Noct. I have a very bad feeling about tomorrow.”

“Well, Prince Prompto seems like an easy-going guy, should be an easy win.”

“Regardless of how submissive he is acting, you should not let your guards down.”

There are two members of the Crownsguard on-duty guarding in front of the Crown Prince’s chamber. Ignis and Gladiolus begin chatting with them casually while they open the chamber door for the approaching Crown Prince.

“Anyway, see you tomorrow.” Noctis yawns and stretches his limbs as he enters.

The Crown Prince misses the Sunshine of Niflheim already, despite staring at the pretty smiling face whole morning during the meeting. Although exhausted both mentally and physically, he is still willing to drag this body to the Sunshine’s chamber to see him, too bad he is already given a warning in the council meeting and his father even tells him to avoid getting too close to the enemy.

They’ll still be able to chat on Kings’ Knight, a secret he will never tell anyone.

Recently, they are fighting each other for the first spot in the Eos Ranking. The game has successfully linking all of its’ international servers and both Princes can even play together if they wishes. Prompto just got in when the mobile game gets a Niff edition but he is doing tremendously well and he is already among the top list of players.

The Niflheim Prince is online and Noctis can’t resist putting a smile on his face. The raven does not waste another second to start chatting via the private message function.

True_King: “Hey, Sunshine.”

QuickSilver*: “Noct! :D You are very different in person, so surprised! I almost can’t believe you are the same Noct I am playing the game with.”

True_King: “I am the Crown Prince of Lucis, and that is my public image to Eos.”

QuickSilver*: “The Crown Prince is such a boring person, like an old man! :P”

True_King: “Well, I am sure that no one in the Empire knows the Sunshine of Nilfheim is actually a dorky nerd!”

QuickSilver*: “Wrong again, Prince Noctis! XD The whole Gralea knows I am ranked first on all shooting games and no one beats my high scores.”

He laughs while he types back but he stops when sees the other is typing.

QuickSilver*: “Ravus is here and he is urging me to go to sleep.”

Noctis curses in annoyance. He never sees Ravus as an eyesore until today.

True_King: “Wait!”

True_King: “Play one round with me before bed.”

A long pause before the other end types a reply back.

QuickSilver*: “30 Sec Showdown? Ravus will be confiscating my phone until tomorrow’s big meeting. :’(”

True_King: “You are on!”

The Crown Prince of Lucis is still allowed to have his phone with him at any time he is grounded. Mental note to Noctis to be grateful at least Ignis is very lenient towards him.

 

The second negotiation meeting approaches far too quickly but both nations’ best proposals are already on the table and the Niflheim Prince is serious today. It is clear to the Lucian Council that the Empire of Niflheim has very little interest in the political marriage and the Lucian Prince witnesses such different and strong character from his secret crush, the surprise excites and overwhelms him at the same time.

Prince Prompto Aldercapt Argentum proves himself with a firm attitude and is capable of providing witty arguments. His outspoken attitude shocks every attendee at the meeting. Even the King himself is impressed to see the foreign prince confidently applies accurate Lucian politics references to counter each and every of his son’s arguments.

Prince Prompto Aldercapt Argentum of Niflheim is a strictly no-nonsense fierce negotiator and the Crown Prince of Lucis feels the heavy pressure since he has definitely underestimated his opponent.

“I knew today is going to be a bad day… Noct is going to have a very hard time fighting.” Ignis sighs.

“Shit… I never know the goody two shoes actually know politics…and more experienced than Noct, I’d say.” Gladio agrees.

Everyone around the table can see the stressful look on that handsome face. The Oracle however, is less concerned of her betrothed performance today and her attention focuses on her best friend, her eyes shines bright like she cannot be more proud of him.

“It is impressive to see how firm Prince Prompto is holding his ground for his nation, Lady Lunafreya.” Gentiana comments softly, she is well impressed.

“The Chancellor is a good teacher. Too bad he spoils him too much.” Ravus says.

“Prom deserves to be spoiled.” Lunafreya disagrees with him, as always.

“No, and you should stop spoiling him too.” Ravus ends the conversation quick when he sees King Regis slowly rises from his seat, indicating attention to be put on him.

“My sincere apologies for this disturbance caused. However, we cannot afford disagreement on each clause on both sides any longer. It is only a waste of precious time and I truly believe there is no point of continuing this meeting.”

Noctis panics immediately when he realises what his reckless father is trying, “…Father!”

King Regis disregards his son and stubbornly continues, “Prince Aldercapt Argentum, please accept my sincere apologies again, for rudely interrupting your speech. I will be absolute grateful if you considerate my words.”

The Sunshine notices His Majesty’s shaking limbs without the support of his walking stick, he bites his lips for a short second before he gives into sympathy, “There is no need for you to apologise, Your Majesty and very well…I do agree there will only be unfruitful outcomes even we accomplished today’s negotiation discussion.”

“You see now, Lunafreya? Prompto can easily be sympathetic towards others. He is too naïve and people are selfish beings in reality. Yet Ardyn allows him to keep such dangerous personality despite knowing he will only be hurt in future.”

“Ravus, aren’t we reunited now today because of his sympathy?”

“You are wrong, it was us whom choose to accept his generosity and besides, Prom never feels sorry for what he has not done; he holds pride as a Niflheim Prince.”

The Nox Fleuret siblings hear a small chuckle from their behind. Ravus quietly asks, “What was funny, Gentiana?”

“I realised…despite Lord Ravus’s stern words towards Prince Prompto, I can see you definitely understand him better than Lady Lunafreya.”

“Tch… How would I not? We grow up with the brat and I was assigned to care for him…”

The Kingdom of Lucis is given a second chance.

Within a mutual agreement of 3-months timeframe, they will hold another negotiation meeting. The Sunshine of Niflheim expects the Kingdom of Lucis to propose a fairer terms and better conditions for the Empire of Niflheim.

This is the time when Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret stands up, her gracefulness easily catches the attention of many. With a respect bow to the Lucian King, she proposes to the table, “Tenebrae of Niflheim requests Prince Prompto Aldercapt Argentum’s permission to host and honour the second negotiation meeting.”

“Permission granted.” Prompto does not hesitate even for one second.

Today’s negotiation meeting concludes with a terrible defeat for Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum although no one blames him at all. The foreign prince’s is far too knowledgeable in Lucian History and Lucian Politics.

 

The Royals’ Lunch is the next arrangement after the negotiation meeting, as according to Ignis’s arrangement and Noctis originally plans to seat himself in front of the Sunshine but under the watchful eyes of the King, he dares not to make any bold move anymore neither he dares to talk to him, except responding in tiny chats which his dear Luna, whom seats in front of him, occasionally loops him in.

Thankfully, he has a perfect excuse for acting anti-social and miserable.

“Sylleblossoms…unfortunately I have not shown them to you before but I see them in the Citadel Garden, yesterday… Prince Noctis, if you do not mind allowing Prom to be in your Garden just to show them to him?”

“Sure, I can arrange that…” The Crown Prince eyes the other prince and asks carefully, “How about a walking tour around Citadel, erm…Prince Prompto?”

The Sunshine of Niflheim gives a big smile in return, “Thank you.”

King Regis Lucis Caelum has been observing the dining table in silence while sipping his wine and savouring his meal. He finally makes his voice to be heard with a question addressing to the foreign prince, “Prince Prompto, have you been schooled in Lucis?”

Prompto answers honestly, “I have not, Your Majesty.”

“Your grasp of Lucian Ancient History is far better than mine.”

“I learn from Chancellor Ardyn, he is very knowledgeable in Eos History.”

“Ah, Ardyn Izunia… Of course…”

An absolute silence.

Prompto looks around in pure confusion before the King of Lucis questions again and he returns his attention back at His Majesty. 

“Does the Chancellor of Niflheim have a large collection of historical records?”

“I do not know. He is with no textbooks in his lectures.”

“Really, then he must possess a powerful memory.”

“It is beyond impressive, Your Highness. The Chancellor is able to list the whole bloodline of the Oracle family, from the first Oracle, Aera Mirus Fleuret.”

“Hahaha…I think I can understand why you are the Sunshine of Niflheim.”

“…?” The Sunshine of Niflhiem is confused.

“No one at this table fancy the topic of the Chancellor of Niflheim, as you may notice from the sudden silence and the people’s grim expression…but you are able to see his goods and put him in good words without any prejudice.”

“Oh, thank you for your kind words, King Regis. I am very honoured.”

“Well, please excuse me. I have preparation to do before the open ceremony of the Celebration. Noct, I now leave the responsibility of entertaining Prince Prompto to you, my dear son. I am sure both of you young men have many things in common to share.”

The Crown Prince of Lucis almost cannot believe what happened. Did the Sunshine work on magic on his father? The same King Regis Lucis Caelum whom warns him to be cautious and avoid getting too close towards the Empire now giving him the privilege of befriending the Prince of Niflheim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is currently in progress. I cannot promise the next update time but I am trying hard while I have a really busy work schedule in my real life. 
> 
> Anyway, I shall look forward to read your comments and thank you in advance for leaving kudos on this story.


End file.
